fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pure Blank
Come On In! - The No Life King, 2015 Welcome to the page where I pester people to respond to my dumb question, and (if the world breaking time ever comes) that someone ever (god forbid) asks me a question *shudders* where I shall see there smart and logical questions and answer them with dumb and illogical answers. But anyway, as I said, come on in! The No Life King (talk) 08:17, March 31, 2015 (UTC) About That You need permission from Perchan to even make a sentient race, so that's your first problem. Also, we don't allow molecular level telekinesis, but I'd run that by Perchan just to be sure. Also, the rules are there for all to see, I don't go through pages by request to look for rule violations, so keep that in mind next time. With all that said, talk to Perchan about what I mentioned, so don't make any expansion plans for this character until after you've spoken with her. 17:59:54 Thu Ayo King, anyway sorry for the late reply, I've been a bit busy with stuff. Welcome to the wiki, I hope that you have fun here! Anyway, the Nobles Ténèbres can work, well, I'll say that, after this- can you explain to me more about the Primal Darkness so I can give a proper opinion on that, please? Also, Molecular-level telekinesis, well, that really depends- if it's not to affect opponents, but simply affect non-living matter, then that's okay- however, if you use it, you'd need to put a limit on affecting weapons and armours. However, affecting living things could be pretty overpowered- since you could just rip people apart with your mind. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:15, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, I think that you'll need to properly clarify what Primal Darkness is in the article, by taking that and adding onto it in your own terms (or just ask me for help if you want or if you're stuck). Also, I'd avoid that "existed before anything else" stuff, because we generally don't allow anything along those lines- how about, you just state "for an extremely long time" or something like that? Also, since it's supercharged darkness magic, you should state that it's technically a variant of darkness magic. Also, just a side note, in case ya don't know, you gotta ask me about Lost Magic and Slayer Magic. Anyway, yer good to go; good luck with your articles, and contact me whenever you need help if you wanna! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:34, March 14, 2015 (UTC) I remember everyone. Except the banned ones lol. Anyway, how would that work? The Magic Barrier Particles disrupt magic, and thus it'd severely impair the magic origin of the user. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:16, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Here's how I see it working. The person has a demon body part, which draws the Magic Barrier Particles to the organ like a magnet, causing them to not touch the magic origin. However, the body part, at the most inopportune of times, will cause a variety of nasty side-effects (optional). Watcha think? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:41, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Also, would you like me to delete your story since apparently you're dissatisfied with it? If you want, I can give you tips on how to enjoy writing no matter what you do. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:22, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Def gonna check out Death Parade. Sorry for the late reply, I've been a bit busy, university work and all that. Anyway, if you want inspiration, you've got to find a concept you like. It can be anything at all (as long as it's SFW lmao) but if you like it, it's a winner. Even if you think of a new concept later on, keep this one—if you want to change ideas, slowly phase it in, because such a change would take quite a few chapters to do. Basically, as long as you're enjoying what you're doing, it shouldn't really matter if it's 'good' or not, but on here I've noticed that if you're enjoying your work, most others will enjoy it as well (of course, try and keep a good level of quality, what you had going on there was pretty nice). Other than that, you should read up on the series, and look for a plot point/guild/group of people/etc that you find interesting. If you want your story to be a part of canon, do that. However, I highly recommend this—set your story in an alternate universe. Throw away canon characters and make your own versions and terms. That way you'll have almost unlimited freedom and it'll be easy to think of plot points since it's technically your universe now. Anyway, I hope this helps. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:28, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Incant-a-thon Sure, you may use Incantaion Magic. I suppose you know that you need to make your own spells, so instead I'd like to ask you to provide me with the name of your intended user of my magic when you know it. Also, when you have come up with your spells, you can add them to the page in your characters own category. Hmmm… Limits on the power of this magic, huh? Well, I don't really think that there are any of those, in particular. The major factors that would affect the power would be the users own strength, and whether their incantations have any words that aren't considered magical for them (which would weaken the spell. Umm, I guess that if anything, I would say that your spells shouldn't be overly powerful in itself. Since it can have a large variety of effects, if I were to compare to other magics, you could do something like make some fire, but you wouldn't be able to do something like Meteor Magic. If you aren't really sure if your spell is too powerful, check with me and I'll give it a look-see. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 02:46, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'll give it a look tomorrow. I'm a little busy with personal matters right now :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:09, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Okay, as I promised, I'll give you feedback on Azrael. Sorry for the wait, I've been a bit busy. Anyway, Az is pretty good, though I'd recommend you'd expand upon some of his descriptions in the Powers and Abilities section; since almost everything is pretty short. Also, his history, though I know how history can be a pain in the ass, so unless you really want to, I wouldn't really bother unless you get an idea. Anyway, that's about it. Btw, next time you want a (proper) opinion on something that's not an ability, go see LastationLover5000. He's the one who deals with characters. But I usually give my own two cents on things too, so it's up to you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:41, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go for it. 15:09:04 Wed That is a tasty burger. Anyway, I'd suggest using a limb instead like I said before; since an internal organ would muddle with the user's magic origin. But other than that, go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:53, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Bone Breaking Magic Yo, mind if I expand on this page, you honsetly made something special here but I feel it could still be even greater. I could add a couple of specific techniques and gifs to really show off as well some moves to the mix. ComicMaster619 (talk) 19:49, March 28, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Feel free, I'm on here to erratically to be able to fully finish it, so do what you want with it (provided you don't do something like, say, make an attack able to turn people into sandwichs (I really hope I don't need to explain why that would be a bad idea)). Pure Blank (talk) 12:16, March 29, 2016 (UTC)